


Achromatic

by Sleepywinter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Colors, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Married Noren, Mild Language, Model Lee Jeno, Not Beta Read, Or Is It?, Soulmates, read for surprise?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepywinter/pseuds/Sleepywinter
Summary: In Lee Jeno's world, everyone sees only black and white from the day they were born.they will always sees in black and white unless they stumble upon their soulmate. because when they do, the arrays of color burst out the second they meet them.in this world, colors equal happinessbut unlike the fairytales, happiness didn't last forever.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Achromatic

Lee Jeno sees black and white like everyone else in his world. 

unless they stumble upon their soulmate because when they do then the arrays of color burst out and it's _supposedly_ a beautiful experience. 

Well, since He has not encountered the one, he doesn't know what it feels like. Yet. 

his world still dreary shades of darkness. Just black and white. Bright and dark. 

It's okay, though. because Jeno has gotten used to it. 

he won't see color anytime soon but he can wait.

But while he's here waiting all alone, everyone around him seems to have found their other half. 

It seems like One by one his friend has found their fated love and he’s the only one that's not. 

Is Jeno annoyed because of it? Absolutely. 

Because Everywhere he goes, there are couples with happy smiles that are now living in a colorful world and he's the only one that's not.

  
  


Every time he goes out, Jeno avoids looking at couples because he always, always, hears exclamations about color which leaves him sour for the rest of the day.

Usually, he attends work, he is a freelance model. He used to be a mere staff at some retail stores in the heart of the city. One day he got scouted by a decent model company and he decided to give it a shot.

Why you’d ask? Well, since his ‘best’friend donghyuck said his life is “boring as fuck” and donghyuck’s boyfriend slash soulmate, yangyang, said he has the face and the body and the height so why the fuck not? Jeno then decided he would try the modeling gig. 

Tragically, all the outfits and shades look exactly the same for him because you know, he still cannot see any color whatsoever. But he enjoys working as model anyways, well, for now. 

In between his modeling gig, he likes to read. a lot. its one of his hobbies, aside from cycling.

From the newspaper, magazine ( its old fashion for the year 2020, jeno knows. Judge him. He doesn't give a damn) to e-books and articles, anything that has his interest he would read it. Whenever Jeno gets a break, he would start reading.

Often, he stumbles upon writings of this whole soulmate fiasco, stories from everywhere about colors and no color. All the stories have decently happy endings but there was one that ultimately broke his heart. It was of a boy who had met his soulmate and the boy described in great detail the gorgeous feeling, but months later, his world returned to black and white. Jeno found it odd.

it's your soulmate, they can't stop loving you because you're literally meant to be and they are also the only reason the colors in your life disappear. At that instant, Jeno remembers, his heart stopped and the room turned degrees colder because the only reason one loses color would be because their soulmate died. Now that was painful. many scientists investigated through and through, coming to the conclusion that one's soulmate is linked by heart and mind. When one is gone, the other loses a part of themselves. 

Jeno hated thinking of such tragic things but he can't help it. What if his soulmate already died?

One of his Senior Model colleagues in the modeling company, Jungwoo, shrugged and told him not to worry because if his soulmate really did die, he would know.  
It's the break of the heart and the feeling of crumbling down every single day because something is missing but you don't know what. He wonders how Jungwoo knew, but he saves that question for next time. 

So as he's pretty sure he's feeling none of those things, Jeno trudges down the street everyday hoping that that day would be the day. But It usually never was. 

It is 7 am in the morning and his manager calls him to hurry to the office immediately because there is this special photoshoot and interview for this popular Chinese magazine who have interest in him. Of course, his manager accepted the offer right away since Jeno is a fairly new Model in the industry and he needed the exposure. but It's a Saturday and he refuses to get up. he reluctantly surrenders to his manager' pleading and grunts in annoyance.

He is wearing a nice, form fitted slightly dark turtleneck with his darkest slacks and his light hair is neatly ruffled. Jeno holds his envelope clutch in one hand because even if it's work on Saturday, he is a model. and he sure as hell will look good doing it. They open the doors for him and he smiles before heading up the elevator to his floor. He steps off at the lowest floor, where all staged photoshoots take place and he is blinded by light.

Jeno feels like he's going to go blind. It is not until his manager spots him and orders them to turn off the lights. Jeno realized there is this man who stands beside his manager who eyes him very carefully. Jeno then strides towards them. His manager said that this is the person in charge for this project that they will carry on. He is from china. Blablabla. Jeno doesn't listen to his manager anymore. 

He’s enamored by the small man in front of him. 

He's a lot shorter than jeno and he has the tiniest waist he’s ever seen. Jeno's thoughts go flying out of the motherfucking window because the man smiles and suddenly the world lighted up. he has the cutest and most sweetest smile Jeno has ever seen. 

The man is still smiling and reaches his hand out to Jeno.

"Hi, I'm Huang Renjun. Nice to finally meet you." Unexpectedly, his korean is fairly smooth. The man can pass as korean if jeno doesn't know that this small man is chinese. "H-hi, I'm Lee Jeno", reaching out his hand also. 

It is with the slight contact of their hands that Jeno blinks and hues of all different vibrancy and tone burst in front of him. It is a beautiful sight and Renjun seems to have noticed too.

he found his soulmate, Jeno found his fated half.

"fucking finally" renjun whispered, but its loud enough for jeno to hear. 

jeno grins. "yeah, fucking finally. i waited for a damn long time, Huang Renjun" 

renjun, a bit taken a back just giggles. god, even his small laugh sounds so beautiful. "So do i, Lee jeno." 

The days with Renjun gives him pure joy and the colors along with it are a beautiful touch.

After that fateful meeting, they went out for a date and soon enough, they were married and they had the brightest and the most colorful wedding anyone had ever seen.

Blue, lilac, white, yellow and all sorts of colors that bring joy to them. 

Jeno will never fail to be impressed by Renjun himself and the colors he brings home everyday.

Everyone says It is beautiful to be in love and jeno can't help but agree.

Jeno is out buying groceries because Renjun is flying back from his yearly China business trip and Jeno is more than excited. He is ecstatic and he scurries through the market, picking out foods he knows Renjun will adore. 

He still doesn't know how to cook besides boiling an instant ramen and heating up some left over. Renjun always is in charge for Cooking for the past 4 years they been together. So Jeno is in charge for the fresh ingredients or picking up delicious takeaway food.

He pays for them in a rush to get home because Renjun's flight will be arriving soon so he tries his best to walk as fast as he can to his (their) apartment which is only a mere 2 blocks away.

It is a happy day, he deems, because the sun is shining and the sky is a nice toned blue and the grass has never looked greener. a happy, bright and colorful day. 

He even went to the hassle of tidying not his but their apartment just so it would look perfect as soon as Renjun comes home.

Jeno is bubbling with joy and each step is faster than the last. The clicking of his shoes on the gravel echo as he bears the biggest smile passerby have probably ever seen. He's just too happy, because Renjun is finally back after a two weeks long business trip. 

Jeno is still walking down the streets when he feels an unbearable headache. He then unconsciously drops his groceries and shuts his eyes. he slowly crouched, ignoring the commotion around him. asking if he was okay? or do he need an ambulance?

His head hurts a lot, he feels queasy and there is this weird feeling in his chest that he cannot describe. his breathing became labored, Jeno feels like he's drowning. 

Then he tried to open his eyes, he blinks rapidly until he finally opens his eyes again and-

everything is black and white.

* * *

  
  


**BREAKING NEWS**

**KOREAN AIR BOEING 737 [KE 886] FROM GUANGZHOU BAIYUN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT (CAN) TO INCHEON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT (ICN) CRASHES IN THE EAST CHINA SEA**

_debris of the plan have been found, Up until now There is no sign of survivors. The cause of the crash remains unclear._

**Author's Note:**

> ........surprise? 
> 
> i decided to not put out the warning to make it a surprise? 
> 
> i'm so sorry you guys, really.
> 
> feel free to comment or just pent up on me really. i really appreciate it.


End file.
